Automatic injection devices have been known for the administration of medications, said devices operating with the use of a spring storage and a needle. Publication DE 69533811 T 2 discloses such an example. The device comprises a medication storage vessel that is connected to a hollow needle. In inoperative position, this needle is retracted into a housing. A tensioned spring in the housing is disposed to allow the hollow needle to spring forward when triggered and to eject the medication through the hollow needle.
Furthermore, devices used for the needleless submucosal injection of a fluid have been known. For example, publication U.S. 2009/0157114 A1 discloses an endoscope comprising a probe for the needleless submucosal injection. To accomplish this, the probe ejects a jet of sodium chloride solution that, due to its small cross-section and its pressure (or pulse) penetrates the tissue. In order to convey the sodium chloride solution and to generate the appropriate pressure it is possible to provide a pump unit or, optionally, a force-increasing lever.
The application of this principle requires a supply device comprising an appropriate pump unit. If a force-increasing lever is used to generate pressure—optionally in conjunction with an appropriate pressure-resistant syringe—the permanent generation of pressure by using manual force, e.g. by an assistant, is awkward.